1.2:Captain Dochun
Dochun spied the stranger from across the beach, through the tangle of isolated battles raging between the Bamboo Guard and the Blackram Marauders. For someone who was dragged from the sea half-drowned and half-dead, the stranger showed tremendous skill against the pirates. Raw skill, but tremendous skill nonetheless. Certainly more than enough to handle a few sea dogs. But what struck Dochun the most were the techniques on display. The stranger's style was unmistakable. This was one of Master Hong Sokyun's pupils, just as Dochun had been long ago. Quest Dialogue Meet Dochun Bamboo Guard Gungwon: '''Captain Dochun is right over there. Help him out! It's time to rally the villagers. We'll take all the help we can get. Fight on! '''Bamboo Guard: '''You came to the wrong beach! Save your bullets! Wait for a clean shot! Shoot when it comes within range! Damn, I cannot see with all this rain! Those Blackram brutes! The sacrifices of the injured men will not be in vain... I will protect the injured! Keep your guard up! Stay frosty! Hmm. It just keeps getting worse and worse... Fight the Blackram Marauders (0/3) '''Dochun: '''You. You're awake. We have much to discuss. But for now, please, assist the Guard in fending off the Blackram. '''Yuhun: '''Protect the captain! '''Sunjun: '''Stay away from him! '''Blackram Elite Guard: Who are you? Who the hell are you! Kill them all! Leave nothing behind! I want to see you bleed! Dochun is mine! You want to die like your friends? There will be no survivors this day! Petty Militia rascals... Hehehe! Militia bastards... Militia! I'm here to end your lives! I'll cut you in two! You're standing on your own grave! Look at these pathetic weaklings! I'll have Dochun's head! It will take only a single swing of my blade! Today Bamboo Village shall meet its demise! Out of my way! Let's see if the rumors of treasure in Bamboo Village are true, shall we? Ha! Militia bastards... Run away if you want to live! Bamboo Village will be ours! (Groans) Do... Chun... Rescue an Unconscious Guard and bring him to Gwak Jun '''Wounded Guard: '''Over here! Please! Please, take my friend first! '''Silver Cauldron Gwak Jun: '''Hurry! Let me see him! He's completely out. He's lucky you came when you did. Gwak Chil's a good kid. He'll owe you his life. Wait! You're the one Dochun rescued? It's amazing you're still on your feet. I've never seen anything like your wound. It's terribly fascinating. Dochun called it The Mark of the Black Rose. He was worried you'd never wake. Seeing you up now is incredible. You should take a rest and then talk with him. The Blackram have retreated for now, so I'll attend to the injured. The Blackram come back, though: like rates when you leave the table. Return to the Healing House where you woke up. I will send Dochun your way and we'll work out our counterattack. You're in no condition to be overexerting yourself. Your stitches might come loose. Be careful. Meet Dochun at the Healing House '''Namsoyoo: '''Thank you ever so much! Dochun is coming. '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''Finally, we have a quiet moment, Jyan. I am glad to see your strength has returned. You were unconscious for many days, and I feared the worst. But those from the Hongmoon School are a hardy lot. I should know. '''You: '''How do you know about the Hongmoon School? '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''I was one of Master Hong's students, long ago. My name is Dochun, and I lead the Bamboo Guard here in the village. A few nights ago, I saw a firestorm raging high on Heaven's Reach. Fearing the worst, I sailed out to help but arrived only too late. I... I saw the destruction... bodies floating in the sea. What has happened to the Hongmoon School? '''You: '''A woman named Jinsoyun slaughtered the students. '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''Jinsoyun? Perhaps Master Hong mentioned that name, once or twice. What would drive this woman to such depravity? And how did she infiltrate the school? '''You: '''A student, Lusung, betrayed us. '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''By the heavens! Lusung? I only met him once. Something unsettling clung to him. It was unmistakable. Tell me, did Master Hong escape the destruction? '''You: '''Master Hong... was killed. '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''This news weighs heavily on me, warrior. But my immediate concern must be the safety of the village. The Blackram Marauders who attacked Bamboo Village must be stopped for good. Perhaps I can gather intelligence about this Jinsoyun. But in the meantime, can I ask you to stay here and help defend the village? '''You: '''I will help defend the village. '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''I'm glad. I sense you are one with great potential. Jyan is the term used within the world of warriors for such a person. Go forth and honor the Hongmoon way, Jyan. I will head to the beach first. Wish you good luck! -You acquired 3 Dumplings- -You gained 470 XP- Category:Campaign Quests